Vampire Stage
by Chidori Ai
Summary: Mikan dissappears one day, leaving the class in a shock. A few months later, she comes back with a fiance, a best friend, a friend, and a sempai. She's beautiful. But she has a deadly secret. Why do they have red eyes and long teeth or fangs? MxOC HxR


**Chapter 1: Gone from sight and return with suprises**

Vampire Stage

Summary: Mikan disappears one day, leaving the class shocked. A few months later, she comes back with a fiancé, a best friend, a friend, and a sempai. She's absolutely beautiful. But she has a deadly secret. Why does she and the people she came back with have red eyes and long teeth? Or should I call them fangs? What kind of trouble does she bring?

Normal POV

It has been a week since Mikan dissappears. Hotaru is hystarical. Ruka is trying to calm down. Natsume and the rest of the class was shocked. Teachers were sending out rescue parties with out a trace. A few days later, they gave up proclaiming she was dead.

_Flashback_

_Hotaru and Natsume saw Mikan went back to her room. She was skipping back to get ready for Central Town. Thirty minutes later, they grew wary. She was vey late. They went to her room and heard crashes and bangs. Then went silent. They saw a pool of blood come out of the door. They went through the door and Hotaru bursted to tears and went hystarical. Her room was a mess with broken ropes and pools and strings of blood everywhere. Natsume used the phone to call the teachers. When Narumi came, he gasped. They took Hotaru to the hospital and Natsume to his room. They searched everywhere. They realized she was kidnapped. They searched even faster. They were still looking, when Narumi broke the news. The class was never the same thing again._

_End Flashback_

Hotaru POV

I can't believe what was happening. I should of been there earlier. I thought she was going to late as usual. Normal. Or so I thought. They can't find her anywhere. I miss her. My best friend. If I had known, maybe I would be nicer to her. I promised to keep her safe. But that didn't happen.  
>I can see the inpact she left on us. Everyone. Even Hyuuga. Her smile brang sunshine to our world, melting the coldest hearts. I broke the news to the Special Ability Class. They looked sad, shocked, and anger. Misaki-sempai burstedd to tears while Tsubasa-sempai comforted her. God was cruel. I feel like I would see her again, but differently. I didn't understand. I thought she was always going to be the same. <em>How wrong I was...<em>

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Hotaru is trying to make a invention to track human idiots. What she didn't know was Mikan's not human. Everyone is sulking without their sunshine. Natsume became even colder because he blames himself for what happened. Narumi then came in twirling in. People were suprised. He never did that since Mikan left. "Good morning my lovlies. We have 5 new students. Come on in." The 5 came in. They were had bronze, blonde, brown, silver, and... hazel hair? The one thing that standed out was their blood red eyes. The one with hazel hair introduced herself to them. "My name is Mikan Sakura, 16 year old. The one with silver hair is my fiance, Ryoosuke Tomoyo,16 year old, the one brown hair is my friend Kei Yomoto,16 year old, the one with blonde hair is my best friend, Ryo's sister, and Kei's fiance, Sakuno Tomoyo,16 year old, The one with bronze hair is my sempai, Kei's brother, and my friend's fiance, Akira Yomoto, 18 years old. My friend is still in America. My Alice is Nullifacation and SEC, Ryo's is the matter alice, Kei's is transformation alice. Don't worry. He's not transformed right now. Sakuno's is the wing alice, and Akira's alice is transportation alice. We are also Vampires." And the 5 of them smiled showing their fangs. Narumi was shocked, so he said, "Free period." and left. THe class was shocked. First they see Mikan, she has a handsome fiance, and lastly she's a vampire. Then they realized she's a vampire and backed away. Mikan saw this and said, "If I bite you it will not hurt. You gain more blood cells. You will be smarter and stonger but only for 15 minutes." Mikan then said, "I can see Hotaru and Ruka are destined for each other." And Hotaru and Ruka blushed.


End file.
